


Kidnapped Baby

by Babystiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Ageplay, Daddy Derek, Derek Hale Takes Care of Stiles Stilinski, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Mentions of kidnapping, baby stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babystiles/pseuds/Babystiles
Summary: Stiles was kidnapped.Five years later, Derek gets a phone call saying that he was found... three months ago.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 289





	Kidnapped Baby

**Author's Note:**

> not beta'd

_No bruising,_

Derek placed the last midterm paper into the tray at the front of his desk and sighed, finally leaning back in his chair. He spread his legs beneath his desk and stretched his arms high above his head, stretching out the kinks in his back that had knotted up from his hunching over his desk for hours grading papers. He was just as excited as his students were for spring break, even though he needed to prep for when they would return. When he relax again, his arms settling at his sides with his hands in his lap, he stared out at the empty chairs. The silence of the room was as daunting.

Derek hated silence.

Derek hated empty spaces of utter silence; hated the way it made his chest ache. Pushing away the silence Derek stood up from his desk, grabbing his laptop back and coat and evacuating the cloying emptiness. The students and teachers bustling around outside did nothing for his headache but the noise and the movement made his heart slow and his stomach lift up from where it had burrowed six feet underground. A few of the students walking the halls waved at him and he politely waved back as he made his way to the parking lot. His car was right at the front, where he had parked it this morning and the afternoon sun made the leather and interior warm, soothing the goosebumps on his arms.

Once inside the safety of his car, with the engine running and the radio set to a random station, Derek forced himself to take a deep breath. He focused on the overplayed beat of the song instead of the clawing, hammering, deafening voice that was pounding at every inch of his brain. The persistent lump in his throat went down his throat with a hard swallow, scratching at his dry throat.

_no visible scars,_

With a steadying breath, Derek pulled out of his parking space and started through the maze of parking lot towards the main road. He turned the volume of the radio up to twenty-five, filling every space of the car with loud noise that his thoughts couldn't speak over.

He would do this tomorrow and the next day and the next week and possibly the same time next year. It was always the same and Derek wasn't sure if anything would change. Even if nothing was loud enough to drown out the sinking in his gut and the screaming in his head, he would fill every silence with noise just to try. He would try to smother the flames of _his_ voice with noise. 

_signs of rape with no scarring or internal damage,_

For forty minutes he would drive with the radio turned to a high setting, his head pounding with an infinite headache until he got to his cozy cottage and he could sit in his tiny study and research. The dead-ends and labyrinth-like/weak leads would drive him crazy for however many hours he could squeeze in until Cora eventually dragged him away from his study.

_and the mental age of a five year old_

The phone rang.

Derek's heart clenched when he looked at the caller I.D and it flashed the name of one _John Stilinksi_. His stomach dropped down to the floor of the car and his fingers clenched so hard that the steering wheel started to dent. The ringing kept going the further down the highway he went, trilling in his ears like nails against a chalkboard. His stomach was twisted itself into a tight, immaleable ball of pain and anxiety and _fear_. He feared this call. He feared the day when Sheriff Stilinski called and said they found _him_. They found him dead in a ditch just off of the highway with his organs up for sale on the black market.

The phone went to voicemail.

Derek was sure the Sheriff would take the hint, but then his phone pinged with a voicemail and the bluetooth was offering to read it out loud. Derek's hand shook when he clicked on it and his throat clenched when the Sheriffs voice started to speak.

" _Derek. It's been awhile since we've last spoken but I don't know who else to call. You'll be upset and you'll be angry but I can't do this anymore_ " Derek's eyebrows furrow and he pauses the voicemail while he pulls off of the freeway. He could barely breathe and the voicemail had only just started. A few cars honked as he cut them off to get to the nearest exit and he nearly hit a pole trying to get into a gas station parking lot, but eventually he was parked under a shady tree behind an ARCO. His hands shook even worse when he pressed play again.

" _We found him_ " The world came crashing down. " _Alive_ " A gasp fell from his lips and tears, tears that he thought he ran out of fell from his eyes. " _One day, I was out on patrol and I saw this shadow of a figure but that pale skin and that brown hair looked too familiar so I followed it. He was wandering the streets looking so lost and confused but it was him. Derek I'm so sorry, but this was three months ago_ " The world came back to him in rapid succsecion and his blood started boiling, stopping the shaking of his hands so he was able to restart his car and screech out of the parking lot. Johns voice went on, Derek turning the volume up higher.

" _It was Scott who said we shouldn't tell anyone, mostly because of how we found him_ " John clears his throat. " _He had the mental age of a child. It was confusing at first, he would cry all the time, rambling and mumbling gibberish that we could barely understand-_ " John cuts off when something crashes and someone, Derek is assuming it's Stiles, starts wailing. " _I have to go, call me and I'll give you more information_ "

Derek doesn't call. He doesn't call because he's already on his way. 

-

It takes him two hours to be pulling into the Sheriffs driveway and only a few seconds to be knocking firmly on the door.

"I knew it wouldn't take you long" Sheriff John Stilinski, looking tired and older than he actually is, answers the door with a relieved expression.

"I want to see him" Derek states. John nods once, opening the door further for Derek to enter the house. There's a mess of clothes and toys and various other items on the floor that Derek has to step over as he follows John into the living room. Stiles is sitting there, on the couch, watching cartoons with a stuffed dog on his lap and his thumb in his mouth. Derek's breath falls away from him and he almost falls to his knees when Stiles looks up curiously, his golden brown eyes meeting Derek's for the first time in years.

"Hi" He whispers disbelievingly. Stiles tilts his head like Derek is familiar to him but he can't figure out why.

"Derek we should talk" The sheriff says. Stiles tucks himself into the corner of the couch and holds his stuffed dog close to his chest as he refocuses on the tv. Derek numbly follows John into the kitchen, his eyes set on Stiles from the kitchen table.

"Three months?" Derek asks through his teeth.

"I know" The sheriff says. "I made the mistake of calling Scott first and I apologize for not seeing that sooner. Then my mind was solely focused on stiles and I couldn't think of anyone else" he slides Derek a mug of coffee then sits across from him.

"I want to know everything you know" Derek says, his eyes finally leaving Stiles and refocusing on John. The man sighs, running his fingers through his hair and leaning back in his chair.

"He doesn't know who he is" he starts with. "Wherever he was, whoever did this to him, made sure to wipe his mind clean and start over. No bruising, no visible scars, signs of rape with no scarring or internal damage, and the mental age of a five year old. He wet the bed, he sucks his thumb, he babbles, and-" John freezes up, his body going a bit rigid.

"What is it?" Derek asks. John looks over to the living room, watching Stiles giggle at the tv.

"He keeps asking for his 'daddy', and he does not mean his father" John said. Derek's breath catches and his stomach drops.

"Whoever did this wanted to make it so that Stiles thought what he was going through was normal. Safe" Derek sighs

"I called you because Scott has been coming over every day trying to get Stiles to do things he used to do. He talks to him like Stiles is still nineteen, he chides him when he talks like a child, he corrects him every time he says 'potty' instead of 'bathroom', he's doing everything in his power to shake it out of him and I don't think it's going to work" John shook his head.

"What do you want me to do John?" Derek asks tentatively. John looks Derek in the eye.

"I called you because I know you'll do whatever is best for Stiles. If that's playing into this role then so be it, but i can't do that. It's painful. I lost my son, I lost him two years ago and now the shell of him is sitting on my couch and I can't sit next to him because he'll look at me like I'm a stranger" tears well up in Johns eyes and he has to clench his jaw to keep them at bay.

"I'll take care of him John" Derek's words aren't tentative or wavering, they're a promise.

"I know you will" John says matter of factly. "That's why I called you"

"I'll stay here for tonight until I can clean up the loft a little bit and take him there. Or he can stay here, however you would like to arrange this" Derek said.

"No, I think taking him to the loft will be good. He takes a nap around 1pm, I can pack up his stuff-"

"No" Derek cuts him off. "If he has the mind of a child, not being apart of such a big change will startle him and he'll close up. That's the last thing we want him to do. We need to make him a part of every step. I'll take him to the loft with me while I clean up so he gets a sense of the environment then we'll all pack up his stuff together" Derek says.

"This is why I called you" The sheriff sighs in relief, his body sagging as he looks over to the living room. Derek looks over as well, his eyes falling upon Stiles. The boy's hair had grown out too long, the tangled brown strands falling to below his shoulders. He had to swipe it from his face whenever he turned his head. He hadn't grown in height and he was still as skinny as ever but instead of being lanky Derek could only describe him as petite. He looked as healthy as someone who had been missing for two years could look. And Derek wasn't sure if that scared him even more.

-

"I am just a few minutes away. Derek is going to take very good care of you, okay buddy?" John speaks low as he sits beside Stiles on Derek's sofa. Stiles stared down at the plush dog on his lap, biting at his bottom lip.

"Was I a bad boy?" He asks timidly.

"Of course not, you're such a good boy Sti, but I can't be what you need. Derek is going to take the very best care of you, okay? And if you ever need me, I'm a phone call and a ten minute drive away" John gently runs his fingers through Stiles' hair, pulling him in to place a kiss to his forehead.

"Okay" its only a whisper but John hears it and it makes him sigh in relief.

"Okay buddy. I have to get going, you be a good boy for Derek" John gives another kiss to Stiles' forehead before standing. He ruffled the boy's hair gently, nods to Derek, then leaves. Stiles fiddled with the plush dog in his lap and stares down at the floor, like he's waiting for Derek to make the first move. So he does. He sits down on the coffee table in front of Stiles and tries not to cry when the boy shifts away.

"I have something for you" Derek said, lifting a small bag from beneath the coffee table. Stiles' eyes fall to it with curiosity but he makes no move to go for it. "I know this is a big change for you but I promise you, I'm not going to hurt you and I'm not going to do anything you don't want to do" Derek said softly as he placed the bag beside Stiles. Stiles eyed him carefully, clutching his little dog. "Go ahead" Derek encouraged, nodding towards the bag.

Stiles slowly reached for it, moving his dog aside so he could set the bag on his lap and peer inside. His eyes flicked up to Derek as if he was waiting for the other shoe to drop. Derek sat still, giving stiles a warm, encouraging smile. The boy slowly reached into the bag, paused a few times and looking at Derek, but the man just sat there patiently. When Stiles finally pulled out the baby blue pacifier and Toy Story night light a full minute had passed. He held them like he wasn't sure what to do next and looked up at Derek.

"Those are for you, Stiles. You can use them whenever you want. You don't have to be afraid" Derek said reassuringly.

"Yes sir" stiles nodded, bowing his head slightly.

"Stiles" Derek called softly, making the boy look up again. "You do not have to be afraid anymore. I will never hurt you, you do not have to be afraid of me" Stiles' face went open for a second, his hesitance and vulnerability showing before he shut it down again. He nodded tentatively, that hesitance and wariness still there. Derek accepted it with a small nod.

"Would you like to watch cartoons?" Derek asked, an olive branch. Stiles looked up and nodded.

"Yes please" He whispered.

-

"Daddy?" Stiles whispered, gently poking Derek's shoulder.

"Yes baby?" Derek mumbled tiredly, peeking his eyes open.

"I'm icky and there's an owie in my tummy" stiles pouted.

"Okay baby" Derek pushed himself up from the bed and swung his legs over the edge. He grabbed a fresh diaper from the pack beside the dresser then turned back to Stiles. He smiled as the boy laid himself down, cuddling his little bear to his chest and suckling softly on a blue pacifier. He was only wearing a plain navy blue shirt of Derek's and a full diaper. Derek untaped the soiled diaper and pulled it out from under the boy, taking a few wipes and cleaning him up. This was one of the things Derek had to get used to in the beginning, but that happy, content smile Stiles got when he rolled over in a fresh diaper made it worth that first one, and made the other ones a lot easier.

Now it was second nature.

Derek slid the fresh diaper under the boy and taped it on, then threw the soiled one away. He left for a moment to grab the bottle of ibeprofen from the kitchen and heat up a sippy cup of warm milk. Stiles was curled in on himself when he went back in to the dark room.

"Here baby boy. This is for your tummy" Derek said, guiding the pill into Stiles' mouth. The boy washed it down with the milk then crawled back up onto the pillows. Derek crawled back into the bed with a grunt, laying on his bed with his arms stretched out for the boy. Stiles immediately curled up against Derek's side, snuggling his face against the mans chest.

The room is quiet for a long time, and once Stiles finishes his milk he thinks the boy has fallen fast asleep. But then there's a tiny voice that speaks that makes Derek's eyebrows furrow.

"Derek?" He's only just calling his name but Stiles _never_ uses his actual first name. Derek twists his head slightly to look at Stiles, watching the boy stare down at his sippy cup.

"Stiles?" He questions shakily. Stiles sits up on the bed and stares down at his lap. "Stiles, are you-" he trials off, his heart beating too fast.

"I'm out" Stiles whispers softly. Derek is too stunned to move, he's not sure what to do.

"I pulled myself out a few days ago but I got so anxious and I started to panic so bad that I just pushed myself back under" stiles sighs. Derek sits up hesitantly like he doesn't want it scare him. 

"Why now?" He whispers.

"You" stiles shrugs. "Being in my headspace is like having another version of myself where I felt more oblivious and safe. It's like I was sitting back and watching this other version of myself be so innocent and content. But then you came, and you took care of me so well and when I finally pieced together who you were I snapped out of it. I could get myself to go back under but it was out of want instead of need" stiles explained, unsure if it made any sense at all.

"Stiles" Derek wraps his arms around the boy's body and pulls him close, trying not to cry.

"I'm here, big guy" he fails, immediately shedding tears at the nickname. Stiles holds him just as tight, sniffling softly into his neck.

"What about your headspace?" Derek asks after a few minutes of them just holding each other.

"I-" stiles pulls away and looks down self consciously. "If you don't mind I'd still like to, um"

"Stiles" Derek cuts him off gently. "I'd be more than happy to still take care of you like that. But I also think it's important that you come out from it from time to time, I know your father really missed you" Derek said.

"I missed him too. I feel so bad, I was so confused and scared when he found me, I didn't even know who he was" stiles' eyes refill with tears.

"It's okay" Derek cups his cheeks and gently kisses his forehead. "No one is going to blame you for that" he assures. "Except maybe Scott" he adds, making stiles laugh softly.

"Yeah, my headspace absolutely hates Scott but I know he was just doing what he thought would work" Stiles shrugs. Derek laughs, pulling Stiles to lay back down.

"I love your headspace but I'm really glad you're back" Derek whispers, rubbing his thumb against Stiles' cheek. Stiles smiles, scooting closer and pressing their foreheads together.

"Me too" he whispers. Their lips meet softly but surely. Derek kisses his gently, cupping his cheek like he was breakable.

The sheriff cries when Stiles announces his change in headspace and that makes Stiles cry. He starts going to therapy and he tells his dad every single detail he can remember about who took him and where he was held. They catch the guy a week later and set free the person he had taken to replace Stiles. They were held for five months compared to Stiles' five years but they still underwent some serious trauma.

Derek and Stiles start dating and eventually get married and Derek always, always takes care of Stiles.


End file.
